Hunted
by pmsdevil01
Summary: My version of the fight scene between Gordan and Sam.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. DON'T SUE ME.

This is a one shot based on hunted. This is my first attempt at a episode based one shot. Please leave a review and let me know how i did. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks to Raven524 for being my beta. YOU'RE AWESOME!

Warning: Cursing. Nothing they don't say on the show. Spoilers up to Hunted.

"Hunted"

Dean struggled to get the ropes undone. Sam and Gordon fought in the other room. Gordon threw a punch and sent Sam crashing through the rotted wall and was knocked out. Gordon walked over and hovered over Sam with his knife "You're no better than the filthy things you hunt."

Gordon was about to stab Sam when Dean grabbed his arm and punched him in the jaw. "No one hurts my brother you son of a bitch!" Gordon and Dean wrestled on the floor until Dean was able to send a knock out punch to Gordon's head and knocked Gordon on his ass.

Dean took a couple deep breathes and then ran over to Sam and shook him. "Sammy, come on buddy wake up!" Dean shook Sam again "Come on kiddo" Sam moaned and moved his head in the directions of Dean's voice. Dean smiled and said "That's it little brother. Open those eyes for me" Sam heard this and opened his eyes slowly.

Dean watches his eyes open "Good boy!"

Sam took deep breaths and said the first thing that came to mind. "Dean?" Dean smiled, pushed Sam's bangs out of his eyes and replied "Yeah kiddo, it's me" Dean looked Sam over for any major injuries. "What hurts Sammy?" Sam took a minute to think this over and told Dean "My head." Dean nods and reached over to feel for any bumps on Sam's head and sure enough there was a huge bump on the back of his head.

"Probably from the wall. I'm gonna kill Gordon" He moved his hand back and looked at Sam." That's quite a bump you've got there Sammy" Dean noticed Sam was having trouble focusing on him so he lifted two fingers to Sam's face and asked him. "Sammy, how many fingers am I holding up?" Sam squinted, his eyes trying to focus but he kept seeing double. "Uh four."

Dean frowned at this and then checked Sam's pupils. Unfortunately he saw what he expected. Sam's pupils were uneven. Dean sighed and patted Sam on the shoulder. "You have a concussion Sammy. Looks like we're going to be paying the hospital a visit tonight kiddo."

Sam moaned in protest and tried to sit up. "Dean, I'm fine we don't need to go to the hospital. Just take me to a motel" Dean shook his head and put his foot down. "No way Sam. We're going. No arguments" Dean put his arm around Sam's waist and Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped Sam Stand. Sam swayed dangerously and Dean grabbed him tighter to keep him from falling back down.

A thought popped into Deans head. "Wait, What about Gordon?" Dean looked over at Gordon to see if he was still out. He was. Sam turned to Dean and said "Trust me, Gordon's taken care of." Dean looked at Sam suspiciously, but then he decided that he trusted Sam knew what he was doing and started walking. As soon as they got out of the house Sam's eyes started to close and he started to slide to the ground. Dean grabbed him a little tighter and told Sam. "Come on buddy. You have to stay awake a little bit longer"

Sam's eyes snapped open and stayed opened. They started walking again when they both heard shots behind them and Gordon walked out of the house. Dean yelled "You call this taken care of" They dodged the bullets and hid low to the ground. Dean asked Sam. "What are we doing?"

Sam responded "Just trust me." Dean was about to say something else but stopped at the sound of sirens. He turned toward the road and saw four cop cars surround Gordon. A cop yelled. "Drop the guns and get down on your knees!" Gordon hesitated and the cop yelled again. "Do it now!" Gordon did what they said and the cops arrested him and looked through his car.

Sam and Dean smiled from their hiding spot and Sam said "Anonomys tip" Dean replied "You're a fine upstanding citizen Sam" Dean turned to him and they smiled at each other.

Sam and Dean waited till the cops cleared; then Dean helped Sam to the stolen car Sam had driven to the house. He helped Sam into the passenger seat. Dean ran to the driver's seat and started the car. "Ok Sammy, you need to stay awake for me just a little while longer. Can you do that buddy?" Sam was silent but he shook his head yes. Dean nodded and backed out onto the road.

The ten minute drive to the hospital was like an hour for Dean. Dean parked in front of the emergency room and ran to Sam's side and helped him out. Dean had to practically drag Sam into hospital. They walked in and Dean yelled. "I need some help here!"

Two nurses with a gurney between them ran to them and Dean gently placed Sam on it. They started asking what happened. Dean said "Some guy picked a fight with him at the bar and the guy slammed his head into the wall pretty hard. They started asking more questions and Dean answered every single one. They took Sam through the doors where Dean couldn't follow.

A nurse at the reception desk handed him a clip board with forms on it and asked him to fill them out in the waiting room. Dean filled them out and only lied about a few things. Dean returned to the waiting room and sat down.

Two hours and a very worried Dean later a doctor came out and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Dr. Green. I'm Sam's doctor." Dean shook the doctor's hand. He sat back down and asked. "How's my little brother?" The doctor sat across from him and said "Sam is fine. He has a minor concussion and some bumps and bruises but other then that he'll be fine."

Dean sighed in relief and was sure he would've fallen if he wasn't already sitting down. "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and said "Follow me" They walked through the double doors and into the hallway. They stopped at door number 112. The doctor started talking again. "Sam is gonna be a little groggy and it might be hard for him to keep up a conversation right now. I want to keep him over night to make sure no other problems arise. As long as he's fine in the morning, he can go home. Just have him take it easy for the next few days; watch out for headaches, nausea, dizziness stuff like that. If anything like that happens, bring him in right away."

Dean nodded, thanked the doc and walked into Sam's room. When he walked in he saw Sam looking out the window. "Hey Sammy." Sam turned his head towards Dean and said. "Hey Dean."

Dean walked over and sat in the chair next the bed and started talking. "Damn Sammy, you scared me kiddo. Don't ever do that again. Ok?" Sam smiled and said "Do what?"

Dean smiled back. "You know what. You run off like that again and then scare me with a concussion I'll…." Dean couldn't finish his sentence. Sam finished it for him. "What, you'll kill me"

Dean looked at him and told him "That's so not funny." Sam smiled and his eyes started to close. Dean noticed this and said "Go to sleep Sammy. I'll be here when you wake up"

Sam believed that and allowed his eyes to close. Dean sat there stroking Sam's hair until Sam's breathing evened out. Dean stayed that way all night. He fell asleep with his head next to Sam's side on the bed.

When Dean woke up he found Sam staring out the window lost in thought. Dean sat up straight and Sam turned from the window and looked at him. "Hey" "Hey, how're feeling Sammy?"

"I'm ok Dean" Dean didn't believe him and was about to voice that when the doctor walked in. The doctor noticed Sam was awake and sitting up. "Well, looks like you're feeling better." Sam nodded and replied. "Yup, much. Can I leave now?"

The doctor laughed and checked to see if Sam was well enough to go home. After the doctor finished Sam's check up he nodded and told Sam. "Well I don't see why not." Sam smiled and hopped out of the bed like a little kid on Christmas morning.

The doctor laughed again and said. "Whoa, easy there. You may be leaving but I want you on bed rest for today. I'm sure you're still exhausted"

Sam calmed down and started to get dressed. "No offense doc but I really hate hospitals."

Dean smiled and spoke up for the first time. "Yeah doc, he really does. I remember when he was a kid and he broke his arm once and we took him to the hospital. He cried the entire time."

Sam glared at Dean and started tying his shoes. "Can I leave now?" The doctor and Dean both smiled at Sam's childish behavior.

"Yes Sam, you can leave. I'll go get the forms you have to sign" Sam thanked him and waited for the forms. Once everything was signed Sam and Dean were on there way back to the hotel. By the time they got there Sam was exhausted again. Dean helped Sam into the room and sat him on the bed. Dean was about to walk away when Sam grabbed his arm. "Dean, I'm sorry"

Dean looked down at Sam with a confused expression. "Sorry for what Sammy?" Not knowing why or how Dean watched as Sam's eyes started to tear up. Dean grabbed a chair from the table and sat in front of Sam. "Sammy, what are you sorry for?"

Sam sat silently trying to compose himself enough to tell Dean without having a break down. "I'm sorry that you ended up having to save me again when it should've been me saving you. I screwed up and could've gotten you killed. If you didn't get out of those ropes yourself you would've been stuck there and I would be dead and it's my fault. It's my fault dad's dead, it should've been me. The demon wants me."

By this time Sam couldn't hold his emotions in anymore and he let everything out. Dean watch with sad eyes as his brother sobbed. After watching Sam cry a few moments longer Dean decided a chick flick was in order. He grabbed Sam in a bear hug and let Sam sob into his chest while Dean rubbed his back and stroked his hair.

"Shhh Sammy. Listen, I want you to really listen. None of this is your fault. Gordon is a psycho. You didn't know he was gonna come after you, and you didn't know he was gonna use me as bait. Now for the important part. Under no circumstances was dad's death your fault. Also, I know for a fact that dad would've torn you a new one if he heard you say it should've been you. Sammy, you're the only reason I haven't gone over the edge. You being here keeps me sane. Without you I'd be like Gordon. So don't ever think you should be dead. And as for the demon. I don't care what that bastard wants. He's never going to get you."

Sam's crying stopped enough for him to speak without sobbing each word. "You can't promise that Dean. Dad said it himself. I might turn evil and you might have to kill me. There's no way you can promise that won't happen Dean"

Dean kept stroking Sam's hair while he continued talking. "That's where you're wrong. I'm the big brother kiddo, I can do anything." Sam laughed a little and buried himself into Dean's chest.

Dean squeezed Sam once more and then said. "You ok now Sammy?" Sam nodded and Dean told him. "Ok, I think you should rest for a while. The doctor said take it easy for today. So come on buddy time for bed." Dean tucked Sam in and stroked his hair till he fell asleep.

Once he was sure Sam was in dream land he reached down, kissed his forehead and whispered. "Sweet dreams little brother" Sam smiled in his sleep and settled further into the bed. Dean decided to catch up on some sleep himself and changed for bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Sam whisper. "Night Dean" Dean looked over at Sam and then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The end

Please hit the pretty purple button.


End file.
